Time Turned Back:Prisoner of Azkaban Continued
by Pwn Master Paladin
Summary: Sequel to Time Turned Back by Knightblazer85. Read his first to understand mine. With Wormtail in jail, Harry feels himself free and enjoys his second chance. Fate, however, has other plans.
1. Chapter 1: The New Dawn

**A/N: Hello all, to another rendition of a Harry Potter story! Now for those wondering, I have not given up on _Hidden War._ It says HIATUS people, not abandoned. Right now, it is not flowing, and needs major work done on the plot before I can feel comfortable posting it. This however, is going rather well! For those that are wondering, the reason this fic says "Continued" is that it is just that. This story was originally posted by kinghtblazer85, my beta for this story. He had planned to drop it, but instead changed his mind to allow the story to continue if another author would agree to some conditions he set. One, ladyinblack29, originally took up the challenge, but has since abandoned it, allowing yours truly to throw out her work, and give the story my twist on things. All of HBP will be ignored, as knightblazer did not include it in the original story. So, sit back and enjoy the ride, as we journey through Harry's years at Hogwarts again, beginning here, the final day of Christmas Break of Harry's third year.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot line, half of which belongs to kinghtbalzer85, and some spells. As usual, all new spells will be listed at the bottom, and taken from the Notre Dome Online Latin to English dictionary.**

**CHALLENGE! I have included a quote from the book _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._ Identify the quote and I will send you a copy of the chapter a day before I post it.**

Chapter One: A New Dawn

Harry Potter awoke and stretched, enjoying the feeling of freedom he was experiencing. The sun shone through his window, almost as a testament to his good mood. He was almost ecstatic about recent events. His Godfather had finally gotten his pardon, after 12 long years for him, and even more for Harry. The knowledge that he was going to be able to go and live with his Godfather, and never have to see Vernon and Dudley Dursley again was such that he literally sprang out of bed, and skipped over to Neville's bed, only to find him awake and laughing at Harry's antics. "Shut it Neville, it's a beautiful day!"

"You're hyper today."

"You know, I think I am! Come on; let's go run around the lake today instead of around the trunk."

"Suit yourself Harry."

Ron grumbled from the bed. "Whatever you do, go do it somewhere else, I need to sleep."

Harry's eyes lit up with a fire that many students in his previous seventh year had grown to be afraid of. None could describe it, it was simply known as "the look", and woe to you if it was directed your way. A whispered incantation, and a small flick of his wrist, and the jug of water on his bedside table was lifted above Ron's bed.

Neville whispered quietly from his side. "Harry, that is just mean."

"Nah, it's a prank. There is a difference Nev." Harry turned his wand over, and with it the water. A splash and silence fell on the room. Then, it was broken with the cry equivalent of a banshee. Ron screamed to high heaven, causing Harry and Neville to nearly wet themselves from laughter. Ron stood up, and began saying _Scourgify_ over and over, getting himself and his bed dry. While he was doing this, Harry and Neville began getting ready for their run. When they had, they noticed that Ron was also wearing clothes similar to theirs, and looking almost as dangerous as Harry had a moment before.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"After our two and a half years of friendship, I will give you a five second head start."

"Let's go Nev!"

The group ran out of the room, out of the front doors, onto the snow covered ground, laughing all the way as they pelted each other with snowballs, some of which were enchanted to repeatedly bash Harry before finally breaking up on his head.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

The group walked in laughing again, wet, exhausted from the run around the lake, and over all happy. Seeing Hermione and Ginny walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast, they decided to join them.

"Are we having fun?" Sirius spoke up from the entrance to the great hall, casting the cleaning charm on them again before they brought down the wrath of Filch. Remus was next to him, quiet, yet seemingly amused at the threes antics.

"Why yes Padfoot, we are."

"Mr. Moony, do you agree that this is a breach of Marauder protocol?"

"Yes Mr. Padfoot. Section Two, subsection one, paragraph 6. _No Marauder will ever exclude another Marauder from activities that would bring enjoyment to the group._"

"And what should we do about this Mr. Moony?"

"I believe Plan Clumsy Nymph would be appropriate."

"Shall we?"

"Indeed." With that, the two cast a series of charms and hexes at Harry. Not sure if he wanted to know, he asked a rolling on the floor Ginny if she had a mirror. Unable to get an answer, he turned to Hermione, who gave him the same mirror she had seen the basilisk in a year ago before collapsing against the wall, unable to contain herself anymore. Stopping herself for a moment, she said, "Don't Panic."

Harry looked at himself, and after getting over his annoyance, he began laughing himself.

Looking back at him from the mirror was not Harry Potter, but rather a male version of Nymphadora Tonks, pink hair and all. When he went to hand Hermione back her mirror, he promptly fell on his face, sending the mirror flying to Remus, who caught it and gave it back to Hermione, before laughing again.

"Okay, I solemnly swear that I am going to invite you the next time we go out to join us. Now will you take these bloody charms off?"

"Sorry Harry, can't. You must bear your punishment for 6 hours."

"I have to look like this until 2 o'clock?"

"That's right! And since it was just punishment, you are not allowed to retaliate, by the Marauder code."

"That's the second time you two have mentioned the Marauders Professor Lupin. Who or what are they?"

"Always wanting to learn, eh Hermione? The Marauders consisted of Mr. Moony, myself, Mr. Padfoot, chucklehead over there, and Mr. Prongs, Harry's dad James. We are the greatest set of pranksters to ever roam these halls. Back in our day there was not a man, woman, professor, or student, that did not fear of being on the receiving end of one of our pranks."

"So that's what that banner meant last year, when Dumbledore's chair acted all weird?" Ron asked, finally able to talk and look at Harry without laughing.

"Yeah, I had gotten to the point in my dad's journal that mentioned that Peter, the other member of the Marauders-"

"Ex-member Harry, EX-member."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, when I read he was the one who betrayed him, I wanted to send out a warning. I knew that he was alive somewhere, I was hoping one of other students would know him and pass it on." This of course was not true, as he knew that Scabbers was in the dorm room, but it was not exactly a lie either, as he had hoped that he and Ron could get the message across to him without him realizing that he knew.

"So you mean YOU'RE Mr. Hunter? Harry Potter! How could you do that to the headmaster?"

"Oh lighten up Hermione, it was brilliant!" Ginny spoke up from the floor as she picked herself up.

"Totally wicked."

"Yes but…"

"Hermione," Remus interjected. "It was a harmless bit of fun, which Dumbledore himself said was one of the most amusing things he had ever seen in the staff meeting that week."

"Oh!" Hermione turned around and began walking off, muttering something that sounded oddly like "men," and "bloody stupid gits" as she went to breakfast.

"If she hates me for that, then she will really hate me tomorrow."

"And why is that Mr. Hunter?"

"Because Mr. Padfoot after we have breakfast, I would like the three of us to go to Moony's office and discuss what we shall do for the return feast."

"Ah come one Harry. Let me help!"

"Well, there are a few things you could do, you as well Ginny, Neville. What do you say Professor? Shall we bring the Marauders back to full force, plus one?"

"Of course Harry, what would Hogwarts be like without the Marauders?"

"Oi! Did we just hear"

"Something about the legendary"

"Marauders?" finished the twins as they came around the corner. Spotting Harry, they burst out laughing.

"Fred! George! Just the two men I was looking for. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Hunter." Spoke Harry, as he shook each of the twin's hands. "And these are my associates. Mr. Moony," pointing to Remus, and then towards Sirius, "and Mr. Padfoot." Upon hearing this, the twins acted as anyone who has followed in the path of the Marauders, and fell to the ground bowing low.

"We are not worthy to be" started Fred.

"In the presence of such greatness!" George finished with an overly dramatic flair to his movements. "Please allow us to help in the participation of a prank planned by the great ones!"

"Should we Mr. Moony?"

"I do not know Mr. Padfoot. These three over here know them the best, perhaps we should let them decide."

"YES!" A chorus of voices answered.

"Wonderful, the ranks of the Marauders are slowly building up. We already have replaced the traitor with a set of pranksters that are close to giving us a run for our money!"

"It seems we shall have to brew a great amount of potions."

"Absolutely."

"Potions, what for?" asked Neville, apparently glad that since he was helping, he would not be the victim of it.

"My dear lad, how else should you be able to get your nicknames?" To demonstrate, Sirius transformed into the Grim-like dog, then back. "Formerly unregistered animagus at your service! Moony is the only one who is not, and his condition makes up for it."

"Condition?"

Sirius lost some of his mood, as he realized that he had accidentally let slip his friend's secret. Ron knew, as did Harry, but the twins, Ginny, and Neville, did not. "Err, that is to say…"

"I'm a werewolf." Remus spoke up, silently looking at the ground, awaiting the cries of freak and the abandonment of all but a few. It was a common thing, and a very few, such as James and Sirius, and now Harry and his friends, had not acted like he was the black plague.

"So that's where the name Moony comes from." Fred said, as a light of revelation went off in his head. "Wicked!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Sorry ickle Ronnikins, older brother privileges." George said, given afore mentioned brother a rub on the head.

"George! Geroff!"

"So is that why you have been missing certain days?" Ginny had unconsciously moved a little closer to Harry. Harry noticed, but decided to not say anything, after all, Hermione and Ron had over reacted to begin with at first, and Ginny was doing much better.

"Yes. I locked myself in my office and drank a potion called the Wolfsbane potion. It allows me to keep control of my mind and curl up in my office, away from any I might hurt."

"Oh."

Neville moved forward and began to say something, then stopped himself. Finally, a whispered "to hell with it" and he looked up at Remus. "Werewolf or not, your still the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we have had. I am glad you're here." With that, Neville walked into the great hall, followed by all but Remus, Sirius, and Harry.

"You have some good friends Harry."

"We do Remus, WE do."

"Wormtail is barely in prison and already planning pranks Potter?" Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in. He approached the group, and looked around before letting a smirk grace his features. "I do hope you plan on letting me help. After all, potions can lead to a great variety of effects."

"That Mr. Moony proves it. Whether we doubted Harry's story before, now we know. The ONLY way Severus Snape would offer help on a Marauder prank was if he had many years to think about his past and get over his grudges."

"You did believe me before hand, right?"

"Of course we did Harry." Remus said. "This git," a smack to the back of Sirius head followed by a shout of pain from the afflicted "doesn't engage his brain before talking."

"Yeah, I know. So Sever, what did you have in mind."

"After breakfast Hunter, I believe that you have a group meeting to attend then where I can explain, and perhaps keep Mr. Longbottom from ever dressing a Snape-boggart in his grandmother's clothes again."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

After planning his prank with the rest of the group, who had been shocked that SNAPE would be willing to help, but eventually accepting it, Harry had gone to his room to read and let the effects of the hexes wear off. He was ready for tomorrow night, and Hogwarts, along with the entire student body and staff, would know that the Marauders had returned.

**A/N Mark 2: There we go, Harry is back to his old tricks, and may God have mercy on any of his victims. See ya next time. Oh, I could also use another beta, as my grammar and spelling are not the best. Feel free to email me if yo would like the job!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys are Back in Town

**A/N: I'm BBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKK! Yes ladies and gentlemen I have returned, and may I say, you all are BLOODY BRILLIANT! This story is rapidly becoming the largest hit I have had to date, and I can't thank you enough. For those that put me in their C2's, Alerts, and were kind enough to review, I humbly bow myself before you in gratitude. Congratulations to Lord Isaac, phoenixelemental, ColPinky, and Storm Wolf77415 for correctly guessing that the quote was "Don't panic", spoken by Hermione. Hopefully I will make this challenge a good one.**

**!CHALLENGE! This time it is not a quote, but rather a challenge of a potion name. I name a specific potion in relation to the prank that the group pulls. Tell me what the name of the plant means and you get the chapter a day early. Since this one can be looked up rather easily, only the first two who answer will get it.**

Chapter Two: The Boys are Back in Town

That night, Harry snuck out of his dorm with the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak. He checked it very carefully, moving from stairway to stairway slowly and stealthily. As he reached his destination, he put the map away and entered the potions lab. Walking in, he removed his cloak as he noticed Severus, Remus, and Sirius working on potions.

"What do we have here? Are the teachers working late? What should I tell the headmaster?"

"Nothing if you want to keep that cloak and map, cub." Remus did not even look up from his cauldron as he replied. With a final stir, he relaxed and place the contents to sit overnight. "This one's done. What did you say it was called again, Severus?"

Harry answered instead. "That would be the _Armus Aedes, _Moony. One I made last time in sixth year, when I first began my Marauder career. It was my first school-wide prank, so I thought we should give it a dusting off and see how it goes in this time-line."

Sirius, who was not really working on a potion anymore, just there to talk, spoke up. "Harry, about this time-line thing you talk about. What happens when things go differently from what you remember? Do you forget what happened to begin with or what?"

Harry sighed and looked over at Snape, who shrugged in response. "Not really, Padfoot. When Sever and I used that time-turner, it implanted the memories of our older-selves in our younger bodies. We won't forget, but we will just have to improvise on our actions. Since _somebody_ decided to capture Wormtail early, I had to reveal one of my forms and change my plans. Now I don't know what will happen for the rest of the year, or hell, even the rest of my life. Wormtail was the one who was responsible for bringing back Voldemort the last time. With him in jail…he should never have the resources to come back." Looking over at the potion Sever was working on, he smiled. "Animagus potion, professor?"

"Five points to Gryffindor for stating the obvious, Harry." Snape grabbed a handful of Abraxan feathers, adding them as the last ingredient. "Now we just need to let it sit for a week and we can give it to the rest of the group."

"Good. I miss the flights with Talon and Wise."

"Who are they?" Moony asked.

"Talon is Ginny, she is a Royal Eagle. Wise is Hermione, who happens to be an owl."

"That one should have been obvious, even for you, Black."

"Shut your hole, Snape."

"Easy you two. I brought us all a gift, but if you are going to squabble…" Harry pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and set it, along with four glasses on the table."

"Harry, how did you get that?"

"With a little help from the map and the twins." Harry poured a glass for each of them, before setting down at one of the tables. The others joined them, and they slowly drank through the bottle. Harry kept himself at two glasses. He may be 18 in the mind, but his body was that of a 13 year old, and hadn't developed the alcohol tolerance he had before. For a while, they stayed in silence, and then they stared talking again.

"You know Harry, if you're right, about Voldemort, then from here on out you can live a normal life."

"I know Moony, believe me, I know."

"You going to tell Ron and the others?" Sirius poured himself another shot, then leaned back to look at Harry.

"I don't think so. Unless something drastic happens, and I am forced to. Fate is already mad at me, I don't think I want her angry at any one else."

"What do you mean 'Fate is already angry at me'?"

"A few weeks ago, Firenze the Centaur came out of the forest and spoke to me as I sat with Buckbeak. He somehow knew I did not belong in this time, and gave me the whole 'We have no right to mess with Time' speech. I told him off, and walked away. From what I gathered from his comments, someone is royally pissed at me."

"I would have to agree." As Snape reached for the bottle again, his robe caught on the table, moving up and revealing the spot where the dark mark was.

"You know Sever, now that old Tom wont be coming back, you are once again free from the mark. At least this time I don't have to do that damn spell. It takes a lot out of you."

"What spell is that, Harry?"

"The spell to remove the Dark Mark, Remus." Seeing his slack-jawed face he grinned. "Before you say that it is impossible, you should know I have a knack for doing the impossible. Survived the killing curse, can get rid of the Mark, have Occlumency shields a Master of Legilimency couldn't break, killed the Dark Lord, not to mention I'm a multi-animagus."

"Well…when you put it that way…" Harry began laughing at the old wolf's expression. The he stopped and stared into his glass. In the alternate time-line, he had begun developing a potion with Sever's help designed to cure Lycanthropy. The wolf wasn't expelled; instead it became an animagus form.

Basically it gave the person all the benefits of being a werewolf, heightened senses, strength, and the wolf form, but none of the weaknesses, such as losing control on the full moon, turning others by biting them, or the reaction to silver. He would no longer be considered a werewolf, but instead be a werewolf animagus. The reason he had not completed it before was that the potion required hair and blood from both his human and wolf form, and he had died the night Harry was going to collect the wolf parts. As Sirius and Moony left to go to bed, he thought that perhaps now would be the time to try again.

"Well Sever, remember that tomorrow we prank the whole school. Be sure to drink something so that no one suspects anything."

"And you be sure to talk to the house-elves, Potter."

"This is Hunter we are talking about, Sever. As if the son of Prongs would forget a detail like that."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

The next morning dropped bright and earlier for Harry. He groaned to himself as he felt the effects of a headache coming on. _Damn 13 year old body. I could drink an entire bottle without a hangover before and now two glasses and I have a headache._

He got up and noticed Neville warming up, and surprisingly, Ron as well. When he noticed this, he began looking into the sky. Neville, seeing his odd behavior, spoke up. "Harry, you okay?"

"I'm fine Nev. I'm just looking for the flying pigs."

"What flying pigs?"

"The ones that have to be there, seeing as Ronald Weasley is up and exercising at 7 in the morning." Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in at this, and he grabbed the pillow Ron had thrown at him. "And that Ron, is why you would make a horrible Chaser. You can't throw to save your life."

"Shut it Potter. I slept better last night than I have in a long time, and I did nothing different besides exercising with you and Neville. So I want to join you."

"That works for me. I would suggest just the running for now until your stamina builds up. Neville and my obstacle courses take a lot of energy."

"Whatever you say mate, you're the crazy gits that have been doing this."

"And you're the great prat that is joining us." Laughing, Harry climbed into his trunk, avoiding another pillow thrown from Ron. As he neared the bottom, he smirked, and called out to Ron. "Or maybe it's a certain bushy-haired witch that has him joining today!"

"HARRY!"

**HPHPHPHPHP**

That night in the Great Hall, as the students were enjoying their meals, the Marauders were silently counting down the time until the prank took effect. As the desserts vanished, a low rumbling echoed throughout the hall. Students looked up to see a thundercloud rolling in, but outside it was a clear night. They looked back up as the ceiling flashed from a lightning bolt, and then the bolt began spelling out words.

_Students of Hogwarts! Far to long have these halls been without the presence of the greatest pranksters in all history, the legendary Marauders! Because of this, Mr. Moony, Padfoot, and Hunter would like to say one thing. "We're BAAACCCKKKK!"_

With that, the entire population of the school felt their bodies change. Where there was once a student, was now an animal. Gryffindors found themselves as lion cubs, Slytherins as snakes, etc. But it did not stop there. The teachers found themselves affected a well. The Heads of the Houses became adult versions of their house animal. Dumbledore became a phoenix. The only none animals were Remus and Sirius, who in true Marauder fashion became twin copies of Puck from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. More writing appeared on the ceiling.

_Now that's the way to show house pride! No student will be safe, no teacher immune. The Marauders have RETURNED!_

_Mr. Moony, Padfoot, Hunter, ET all._

As the worlds went away, the group found themselves returned to their bodies, but their robes were replaced by Robin Hood tights and medieval dresses. As the students got a look at themselves, they all, except for the Slytherin table, burst into laughter. Dumbledore stood, and addressed the group. Getting into the spirit of things, he spoke to the students.

"Students, tonight we find ourselves pranked by a group we long thought vanished from our hallowed halls. It appears that we have made a grievous mistake. Watch thyself, and be forewarned. I have in my many years, never seen such a group of devilish tricksters, and I must hope that they contain themselves to more honorable pranks. And so good night unto you all!"

The Marauders meet in an empty classroom, and as soon as Harry had cast privacy and silencing charms, they all burst out laughing, including Snape. "My god! Now I know why you did this before Black! I don't think I have never enjoyed a prank as much as that one."

"Well Sever, most of them were directed _towards_ you before."

"That's true Potter, they were. That's way I added a little something…extra to Lupin and Black's drinks tonight." Sirius and Remus both looked up at this, and one of Snape's traditional smirks crossed his face. "Oh nothing to worry about. It's just a small change to the potion in your drinks. You see, you two will be stuck like that a little longer than one day."

Sirius paled and asked in a squeaky voice, "How much longer?"

"Around a week or so." At this the twins collapsed into hysterics, quickly followed by the rest of the new Marauders. While the group was recovering, another person slipped into the room. A person with bushy hair…

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU GET THIS THING OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Harry cringed at the tone of voice she used, and backed away slowly. A raging Hermione was a dangerous thing to be around. "Now 'Mione, it's just a harmless prank." Seeing her coming towards him with her hand raised to slap him, Harry closed his eyes and braced himself. When nothing happened, he cracked open one eye to find everyone else trying to contain their laughter with Hermione standing in front of him smirking. "Um…did I miss something?"

"Cor, mate! You should have seen your face." Ron started laughing again, and the group collapsed again. Harry, realizing that he had been tricked, started to chuckle himself. "Well Hermione, it looks like you are a Marauder after all!" The group walked out of the classroom, heading back to their quarters for a good night's sleep.

**A/N Mark 2: Well folks, the gang is back. I should warn you; this story will be at most ten chapters long, possibly less. When I get to Goblet of Fire is when the true action begins, at least as much as I have planned. See yaw next time!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	3. Chapter 3: Marauders Reborn

**A/N: Hello again all. Sorry it took so long, but along with the stories I have under my name, I am also working along side knightblazer85 on two YuGiOh! fics. Not to mention that he, I, and another author named Padawan Lynn are working on a Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover called _Jedi Wizard_. That and the rekindling of my other HP story, _Harry Potter and the Hidden War_, and this story was unfortunately put on the back burner. Now that everything is going smoothly, its back, with Chapter Three. Enjoy!**

**!CHALLENGE! I made a mistake. I had meant to change the wording of the last challenge, but forgot to. It was not the potion, but rather an ingredient in it that was important. That is why I am holding that challenge over. The FIRST, and only the first, to tell me what the significance is of Abraxan feathers will receive the chapter a day early.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Three: Marauders Reborn

Sometimes Harry wondered why he had agreed to go back to school. The war had been over, hell; the good guys had WON for God's sake. But nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo. He had to play the hero again and go back to "fix the future." Now that was all well and good, but he had forgotten. Going back in time meant going back to school. Once again, that shouldn't have been a problem. If he had wanted, Harry would have been able to take his N.E.W.T.s the day he had come back, probably gotten EE or O on all of them. But of course, he hadn't. He wanted to stay with his friends and make sure they were safe. And the classes weren't even hard. No, the real problem was that he was bored out of his mind.

"AHH! I can't take it anymore!" Harry closed the book and got up. "I'm going for a fly, anybody want to join me?"

"Of course we do! Anything to get away from these blasted books."

"Ron! We need to study. The exams are coming up soon and-"

"Bloody hell woman. The exams aren't for ages. Come on, give us a break."

"Oh…fine. But if you're up all night the day before it is due, you aren't even going to get a LOOK at my work."

"Yes Hermione." Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville chorused. As Ron went to grab the twins, Harry turned to Hermione. "Besides, I'm already done; I was working on something else."

"What?"

"Now that would be telling." Seeing Hermione about to start a rant, Harry stuck his wand out of a window. "_Accio Firebolt!" _When the broom was waiting, Harry turned back to Hermione. "Bye!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

As Harry flew off to the pitch, he smiled. "That's why I came back."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Time went on for the Marauders. Severus had finished the potion and now was the time to get the newest generation of pranksters their names. That was how Harry and his friends found themselves sitting in the potions classroom, waiting for the potion to take effect. Unlike Harry, who had already known what his forms where, this potion changed the people into their animal forms for an hour. Then it all it required was practice. When Sirius, James, and Peter had done it, they had taken three years, but that was without help. After all, you don't go to a teacher to ask them to help you when you are doing something illegal. With the help of three adults, two of which were an Animagus (Snape was a snake); they should be done within a month.

"Harry, how long does the potion take to work?"

"About five minutes."

"But shouldn't I already…" with a small pop, Ron Weasley was no longer sitting there. In his place was a red-furred fox, tail flipping in the wind. Its blue eyes stared around, before he began running around in joy.

The rest of the group soon followed. In the twins' place where two twin raccoons, red furs just like the fox. Hermione, who had decided that she didn't care if it broke the rules; she wanted to do it, landed on the top of the potions cabinet. A brown feathered owl, she found that she did enjoy flying, just not with a broom.

Neville was perhaps the most shocking. In his place was a panther. Its skin was so black that it seemed to melt into the shadows. A low growl escaped his throat, and then he began slinking around the room, chasing after the twins and Ron. He kept control of the animal, but it was fun to scare them a little.

Last but not least was Ginny. That she was a flying animal, no one doubted would occur. The only person that loved flying more than she did was Harry. But the majestic form she took stole the breath of the others, even Harry, who had known what to expect. A brilliant red and brown feathered Royal Eagle, wingspan stretching about 6 meters total, sat on the desk where Ginny had been. Sever opened the window, and she jumped out, spreading her wings and giving a screech in delight. Hermione joined her, hooting all the while.

Harry decided to join them, and transformed into his second of three forms. He had the Tiger shape for travel and fighting on land, but for travel in the air, he had his Phoenix form. With a burst of song, Harry transformed. The Phoenix stretched his wings, his red and gold feathers with streaks of black casting a sharp relief against the dungeons. With a burst of flame he disappeared outside of the walls and reappeared between the other two. A second burst of flame and Fawkes appeared. He spoke to Harry in the language of the Phoenix.

"_Hello hatchling. It has been a long time since we last spoke."_

"_Indeed it has Fawkes. Now that I can say it properly, thank you."_

"_For what, hatchling?"_

"_For bringing the hat to me and helping me in the Chamber of Secrets."_

"_It is nothing, my friend. You needed my help, so I was there, simple as that."_

For the next half hour was spent flying and singing, enjoying the feel of the air. Then the group split up, Hermione and Ginny both flying back through the window and into the dungeons, and Harry and Fawkes flaming away. The flare travel was brilliant, but it consumed a lot of energy. Luckily for Harry, he had plenty to spare. Once everyone was back, Harry changed into a human form again.

"Well Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Moony, have you thought of any names for the rest?"

"A few. Since Snape over there is now on the Marauder side, we decided to give him a name as well. How does "Mr. Slick" sound to you?"

"Are you going by his animagus form or his hair, Moony?"

"Shut up, Black. I like it." Said greasy haired potions master transformed and joined the others on the floor, slithering around.

"Sounds good to me, Moony." Harry picked up the list they had made and turned back to the group. "Hum…Talon for Ginny and Wise for Hermione." Twin screeches answered this. "Those are approved. Then for Neville…Sneak?"

"He blends so well into the shadows that it seemed appropriate." Sirius decided that he wanted to have some fun too and the Grim-like dog went chasing after the panther.

"Mangy mutt. Any ideas for the others, Moony?"

"Not really. What about you?" Moony, of course, knew that Harry already knew what the names were, but this way it looked like it was on the spot.

"Well…" Harry turned to the twin raccoons that were sitting together on the desk. "How about Para and Dox for the twins?" Fred and George showed their agreement by jumping up and scampering around the table. "And for Ron, how about Sly? He is a fox after all."

"Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Hunter on the names, and if Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Slick would quit making idiots of themselves on the floor, could hear their opinions."

"Mr. Padfoot also agrees and would like to point out that he can still kick Mr. Moony's arse any day of the week."

"Mr. Slick highly doubts that Mr. Padfoot could ever kick anyone's butt, let alone Mr. Moony's. And he agrees with Mr. Hunter."

"Mr. Hunter agrees with the new names chosen by the others and suggests they plan a way to inaugurate these new Marauders."

With another pop, Harry realized that the hour was up, and turned to see the twins with a malicious glint in their eye. He shivered, remembering just where he had learned "the look" from before.

"Mr. Para-"

"And Mr. Dox-"

"Quite right, would like to suggest-"

"We prank the teachers-"And so it went. The new Marauders planned the day out, and began the enchantments and potions that would be required. Tomorrow morning would be…interesting.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sat down with the Weasleys, Hermione, and Neville the next morning, eagerly awaiting the prank. A low rumble of thunder sounded again, and the students and teachers, seeing the sky was clear outside again, turned their heads to the enchanted ceiling, awaiting the next proclamation from the Marauders. Sure enough, they were not disappointed.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We, the Marauders, would like to begin our new reign on the right foot."_

"_Because the left one is just awkward."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Dox. As I was saying, we are proud to present, the first ever MARAUDER WAR!"_

"_What might that be Mr. Hunter?"_

"_That Mr. Para, is what I was about to say."_

"_So shut up and let him get to it would you?"_

"_Thank you, Mr. Sly. Anyway, as I was saying. The Marauder War is the Prank War to end all Prank Wars, but it is not us who shall be doing the pranking."_

"_It's not?"_

"_Alas, Mr. Padfoot, it is not."_

"_Then who is it?"_

"_Mr. Moony, that is the brilliance of this. It is the students!"_

"_Indeed Mr. Slick, it is. That is right Hogwarts. You, the students are being encouraged to pull pranks on each other and the teachers, in an effort to gain glory and prestige!"_

"_But won't the teachers punish them for that Mr. Sneak?"_

"_Quite right Ms Talon. I wonder how we shall get around that."_

"_Why with a prize of course!"_

"_Ms. Wise is indeed correct. Students, this prank war shall last for one month, from today. The winner/winners will receive a grand prize of 100 Galleons, to use as they see fit."_

"_There are a few rules in this war however. Quidditch teams are off-limits during practices and games. Now, all other times they are fair game."_

"_The hospital wing is strictly off-limits, as Madam Pomfrey will probably need to reverse a lot of hexes and curses."_

"_Lastly, but most importantly, we are not looking for quantity. If one team pulls off one hundred average pranks, and one person pulls off one amazing one, the one prank will win._

"_So get planning pranksters. And to the teachers..."_

"_Get ready for the most hair-pulling month of your life."_

_The Marauders._

As the words finished scrolling across the ceiling and things returned to normal, the students were stunned, then the whispers started. It seemed that the groups were already being formed, and Hogwarts was in for quite a month.

**A/N Mark 2: The prank war has begun, any I could use ideas. I have a few decided for the students to pull, but the one who gives me the best prank will receive a cameo appearance in the fic.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Advances

**A/N: Yes, I know, you all think I'm a lazy SOB, and you might be right, but, I have a REASONABLE excuse. I was in a car accident, so I was away from my computer for longer than I thought I would be. As it is, I bring you not one, but TWO chapters in penance. The first is this, obviously. The next, will be posted either late tonight or early tomorrow.**

**Oh, and congratulations to "the DragonBard" for being the first to get the significance of the Abraxan feathers, unfortunately, when I tried the email in his profile, it did not work, so sorry my friend. As for the request for pranks, I have plenty. I will announce the winner, not the next chapter, but the following one. Until then I will show a few, including the winner, and a few that won't even make it into the final three.**

**!CHALLENGE! I have given, somewhere in this chapter, a homage to one of THE best Time-Travel!Harry stories ever written. Name the story and author to receive a cameo as a prankster.**

**DISCLAIMER: I use a song from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" later on in the chapter. I own no rights to anything related to the Holy Grail, Monty Python, or anything related, other than a DVD.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Four: The Plan Advances

Harry rushed through the school, passing dead bodies left and right. How had things gotten so bad? He desperately searched, looking for his friends. He found people he had known, scattered among the bodies of the Death Eaters. He rushed, desperate to find her…

And almost collapsed when he did.

There, in all his evil glory, was Voldemort, wand still glowing with the light of the Killing Curse. Ginny lay at his feet. While a howl of rage Harry rushed forward, ramming the Sword of Gryffindor into Voldemort even as the curse struck the red-head…

**HPHPHPHPHP**

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!"

With a cry of despair, Harry rolled out of bed and landed with a thump, still tangled in the sheets. He vanished them with a wandless spell, before jumping back up, eyes searching. He found himself back in the dormitory, with his third year Defense book propped up on the table.

"A dream. Just a dream." Harry looked around again as he tried to calm his nerves. Ron watched him from his bed, where his cry had awoken him. Neville, it appeared, was using the bathroom before getting ready for their exercise. He took a few deep breaths, calming down, before he trusted himself to get up again.

"All right there, Harry?"

He turned towards Ron, seeing the genuine concern in his eyes. "Just a dream Ron. I'm fine."

"If that was a dream, I would hate to see your nightmares Harry."

"I'm fine Ron. Let's get ready for our run. You think you're ready for the obstacle course yet?"

"Yeah, I could give it a try. Nothing to bad though, alright?"

"Sure thing." Neville came into the room then, and stared at the torn hangings of Harry's bed. "Before you ask, just a nightmare Neville. You and Ron go down in the trunk and get started. I'll fix this and be down in a minute."

Neville nodded, and he and Ron climbed the ladder into the exercise room. Harry cast a few charms, and in short order, his bed was as good as new. As he put on his work-out clothes, Harry thought about what Ron had said. "I hope you never have to see them Ron, because my nightmares are all nightmares of futures past."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sat down to breakfast, his appetite at a high level from his workout. When the food appeared, he dug in with enthusiasm.

"Harry! Try not to eat like Ron, please?"

He swallowed, before turning to Hermione and grinning cheekily. "Give me a break, yeah? We just got done with a morning workout."

"Workout, where?"

"My trunk. I told you it had a lot of compartments?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "Well, one of the areas is a workout room, where Neville, Ron, and I all exercise early mornings."

"That's…actually a good idea."

"Can we join you?" Harry turned to the voice, and almost collapsed in relief. He had known it was a dream, but to see Ginny, standing next to him after having relived her death, was enough to make him want to grab her and snog her senseless in front of the entire Great Hall. He confined himself, to a friendly hug, before turning back to his breakfast. "I think it would be alright. I don't have any problems with it. What about you, Ron? Neville?"

Ron shrugged, not really caring one way or the other, and Neville merely nodded his head, before going back to eating.

"Then it's settled. I'll bring the trunk down to the common room and we can all get started tomorrow."

"That's fine, but you better hurry. We need to head to class soon."

Harry nodded, already devouring his meal again. When he finished, he grabbed his bag, and headed towards potions. "First potions class with the prank war. 5 Galleons says that even though the whole school besides the Hospital Wing is fair game, no one pulls anything in the dungeons."

"No bet."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry and Ron had just finished a batch of Pain-relief potion that Madam Pomfrey had needed, and were about to bottle it, when Harry saw something flying out of the corner of his eye. Using his reflexes honed from Quidditch and the war, he spun around and caught it. He looked down to discover a lead pellet.

He was glad he caught it. Any amount of lead in this potion would not only ruin it, but actually increase the feeling of pain, with no change in color and a very slight lessening of texture to the potion. It would have been a disaster, especially if Severus had not checked the potions beforehand. Following the trajectory of the pellet, he found…

Malfoy.

Harry resisted the urge to curse some sense into the idiot. Right now, that wouldn't do anything but drive him further down the Dark path. He had eventually seen the light, fighting for the good-guys when Lucius had killed his mother, but now he still hero worshipped the man.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Harry realized he had been standing, with the lead piece in his hand, a second to long.

"Yes sir. Someone tried to those this lead pellet in my and Ron's potion."

"And did you notice who it was?" He turned around to face Severus, about to report what he had found, before he stopped, and turned back to facing Malfoy. "No, Professor. I thought I did, but I was mistaken."

"Then bring your potion up to be graded and stay behind for a moment. You as well, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry nodded, before catching Ron's eye and visibly motioning him to calm down. The red-head struggled, before nodding grimly. Harry knew that he wouldn't go a foot away from the door. Snape stacked the potions together, before handing one set to Harry, and one set to Draco. "Carry these to the Hospital Wing. If you need a note, get Madam Pomfrey to give you one." They both nodded, and Harry stepped out. Sure enough Ron was there. Seeing that Draco had his hands occupied and was unable to go for a wand, he left with a nod to Harry, followed closely by Hermione. Harry and Draco walked off, heading for the hospital wing. About halfway there, Harry heard Draco speak.

"What was that for Potter?"

Harry turned around and faced him. "What do you mean Draco?"

Stunned by the use of his first name, Draco stumbled for a moment before continuing. "You know what. You and Snape both saw me throw that pellet. You had me, so why didn't you say anything."

Harry sighed, before stopping and placing the case on the rail. He turned around, facing Malfoy. "Have you noticed how I have been trying to avoid conflicts with you this year, even going so far as to help you keep from being Buckbeak's meal? However, any time you have insulted me directly, or one of my friends or family, I responded."

"I have noticed. Outside of the duel, you have avoided confrontations with me. Why?"

Harry sighed again, before picking up the box of potions and heading on his way. "Draco, let me ask you something, and then I will answer your question. Why do you think pure-bloods are better?"

"Because we have magic in our veins for generations, it is stronger that any others." The blonde spoke with some difficulty, apparently he was not used to physical labor.

"If that is the case, then why was I able to beat you, when I'm a half-blood?"

That stopped Draco short for a moment, before he pulled himself together. "Your father was a great Auror Potter, as much as I don't want to admit it. The Potter line is as old and influential as the Malfoy, so it covered up any weakness you might have gotten from your mother."

"And what about Hermione then? Assuming your right about my mother, where does Hermione's power and skill come from, as both of her parents are muggles, not even muggle-born? Whether you admit it or not, I know that she scored better than you on ALL tests last year and the year before, and has more spell-knowledge than you." Harry smiled as he remembered the arguments Draco and Hermione had gone through, often times ending when Hermione brought up that very same point as the war went on. When Draco had switched sides, a new friendship was born, between two of the most unlikely people. That had been a source of hope for many.

"She has no…fine, so she has."

"And what about your father?"

"What about him?"

"I thought that the Malfoy motto was _Bow to no one_, yet the during the war he knelt at a half-blood's feet."

"My father served the Dark Lord as his right-hand; he would never bow to him, let alone a half-blood."

"But he did. I looked up the court records over the summer. Those that were freed from charges after having been allegedly under the _Imperius_ all described having to bow at Voldemort's feet, even you father. And as for the half-blood…" Harry set the crate down again, before pulling his wand. Keeping it directed as far away from Malfoy as he could, he began to write. In short order, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE was in the air. "Do you recognize the name? I'll give you a hint. It was on the diary that ended up in Ginny Weasley's hands."

"Make your point, Potter."

Harry moved his wand, rewriting the letters, moving them one by one. When he was done, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT was floating in the air. "Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort. He is a half-blood, like me. His mother was a witch, his father a muggle. He created the persona of Lord Voldemort in school in order to rally others to his cause."

"You lie."

"No need. I have the memory showing Riddle himself explaining it in the Chamber of Secrets last year. But if you don't believe it, I can't make you. Anyway, all of this leads to a point. You wanted to know why I am avoiding fighting you. It's because I respect you."

Draco stopped, and it was only Harry's reflexes that stopped his set of potions from crashing to the ground. "What!?"

"You are the only one of my enemies that I have any respect for. And there is a reason for it. You, Draco Malfoy, are the only one who does not hide behind a mask, in one form or another." Seeing that Draco did not understand, he went on. "Whether you believe me or not, Riddle hides behind his mask of Lord Voldemort, and your father hid behind a Death Eater mask. And even Dumbledore, the leader of the light, hides behind his mask as a barmy old codger. You, however, have made your intentions know, from day one, and have never tried to say otherwise. For that, I respect you."

Draco did not say anything, and when Harry looked, he found the young blonde with a contemplative look on his face. Harry hoped that he had gotten through to him. He wanted his ally back. During the war in the other timeline, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Draco, had been an unstoppable force. It was only by separating them, that the Death Eaters had been able to kill them. This time, he hoped to get them all together for more training. The only ones missing out on training in this timeline were Draco and Luna. The first steps had been made with Draco, and now he just had to find a way to get Luna involved.

"Potter." Harry turned towards Draco, to find he was balancing the potions between the wall and one hand, the other stretched out. Harry smiled, accepting the hand. "You make a good argument. I still say that Purebloods are better, but if what you say about the Dark Lord is true…"

The rest didn't need to be said. When, not if, Harry was proven correct, Draco would be forced to admit that his ideals were wrong. Now, it was only a waiting game, and Harry had made the first step, in bringing Draco onto the side of the light.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

That night at dinner, the first prank came. From the Ravenclaw table, a loud gong sounded. All eyes watched, as the square teacher's table was turned into an oval shape. Then, all of the professors clothing changed to full armor. Lastly, Dumbledore, followed closely by the others, jumped onto the table. Then, with a hummed introductory note, the oddest group of knights began the infamous song.

"_We're Knights of the Round Table_

_We dance whene'er we're able_

_We do routines and chorus scenes_

_With footwork impeccable"_

And so it went. Harry watched, wondering what would happen now. Time, it seemed, could be changed. But the question was, could it be changed for the better?

**A/N Mark 2: Once again, expect the next chapter soon. Try the challenge, and if you haven't read the story, I am taking about, THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS PIECE OF TRASH? GO READ A MASTERPIECE!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch, Pranks, and Songs

**A/N: Just like I promised, so don't kill me. So anyway, to make up for the long absence, I present…a Quidditch game! Bet you all thought I forgot about our favorite broom game? Not a chance. So, here is the second chapter I promised to make up for the late-ness. **

**RANT ALERT. Stop reading if you don't want to read a rant, even if it is well deserved, I think.**

**I know some people have problems with the way I am changing the story, but if you want to comment about it, HAVE THE BALLS TO SIGN IN! OR AT LEAST LEAVE A FREAKIN EMAIL! Knightblazer85 and I are two different writers, so of course the style is different. I have plans for this series, plans that HE APPROVED OF FOR YOUR INFORMATION, and he is the FREAKIN BETA! IF HE HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT, HE CAN BLOODY WELL TELL ME! I DON'T NEED ANY LITTLE WANNBE COWARD COMPLAINING ABOUT MY STYLE, AND TELLING ME MY STORY IS NOT FOLLOWING THE SAME PATTERN!!! **

**Okay, rant done, sorry about that. ****The song Harry plays is called "This is Where I Belong", is a song from Bryan Adams, and the soundtrack "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron". On a website of Bryan Adam's some time ago, he gave permission for lyrics of his song to be posted online. Therefore, this does not breach the guidelines of FFn, as it is has been approved by the artist.**

**!CHALLENGE! This chapter's challenge comes from a quote from an…interesting fic, called _Sorcery, UNITed, Independence, Space_, by Tangerine-Alert. Find it and get the next chapter this evening, as I plan on it going up tomorrow. And on last chapter's challenge, congratulations to those who correctly guessed "Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past" by Viridian/S'TarKan. Get back to me with a name you want used and I will put you in.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Five: Pranks, Quidditch, and Songs…Oh My!

The Marauders had expected there to be some pranks, heck, that was the point after all. But this, this was unbelievable! It seemed that the Teachers of the Round Table prank was the catalyst, and pranks were being pulled left and right, and it had only been a week since the first one! Admittedly, they had not been as interesting as Dumbledore kicking over plates of food and drink in armor, but still, people were planning, and that was the entire point.

At this point in time, Harry was practicing out on the Quidditch field, listening to Wood's desperate cries about getting ready, and therefore safe. The match against Hufflepuff was coming up that weekend, and Wood was desperate to get as much training in as possible. Originally, Ginny was supposed to play as Seeker in this one, but, a mistake in a prank caused Madam Pomfrey to ground her.

_Flashback_

_Tuesday evening was a good day for Harry. Thanks to his Pensieve, his pre-done homework was still perfect, and the group was getting a good handle on the animagus transformation. He was working on his plans for a new prank when one of Ginny's dorm-mates came in, looking around frantically. When she spotted Harry and Ron, she rushed over to them. "Harry, Ron, you need to come with me right now!"_

"_Easy, calm down. What's so important that we have to leave now?" Harry was talking very quietly and peacefully, trying to keep the girl from hyperventilating. "Just relax and tell us what happened."_

"_It's Ginny! She's in the hospital wing!"_

_Just like that Harry was no longer calm. "Ron, get everyone together. JADE!" With a burst of phoenix fire, Jade appeared to her master's call. She would have been flying with him and Fawkes on the night the rest had taken the potion, but had gone through a burning day and had just now gotten to the point where she could fly again. Harry scribbled a quick note to Sirius, Remus, and Sever, and handed it to the phoenix. "Take this to those three, tell them we will be in the hospital wing." Jade nodded, before grabbing the note and flashing out. _

_Harry and the rest of the Marauders, who had by now gathered, rushed out of the common room. Hogwarts herself seemed to be giving her help to them, as the staircases they needed seemed to always be in the correct place. They made it to the hospital wing in record time, and saw that the professors had already beaten them to it. _

_But right now, he was about to destroy a few windows with what he had available. "Ginny…what happened?" The group turned to Harry, and some backed away from him as they noticed the aura of power around him. _

"_It's no ones fault but my own, so will you all calm down?" The Weasleys all relaxed, but it took Harry a few more seconds. His eyes shifted one more time, until they were back to his traditional emerald green. "Now that the pissing contest is over…"_

"_Ginny!"_

"_Oh get over it Hermione. Anyway, Luna was pulling a prank that I didn't know about and it backfired thanks to a spell I cast."_

"_Loony? What did she have to-OW! Harry!" Ron was rubbing the back of his head, where Harry had just smacked him. "What was that for?"_

"_Labels are for Potions, not for people Ron. Calling someone a name like that is something a Death Eater would do. And who is Luna?" Harry was slightly surprised that Luna would make a prank, it didn't seem like her style. Then again, maybe she was not as closed off as she had been in fifth year. _

"_Luna Lovegood, my friend from home. She's in my year, but she has some odd ideas. That's where the name Loony comes from. Anyway, she had set up something for the Charms classroom, set to go off when someone besides her said a spell. When I got their early and begin practicing, they went off."_

"_What did?"_

_Ginny turned red and leaned forward, covering her head in her hands. "exfdnbunsdjf"_

"_Sorry, what?" Harry was grinning slightly, anything that could embarrass Ginny like this was sure to be a great prank, but her state kept him from laughing too much. _

"_I said, exploding dust bunnies."_

_There was silence for a minute, and then Fred and George started snickering. After that it quickly descended into laughter from everyone, with Ginny's glare only adding to the fire. "Go ahead laugh it up. Madam Pomfrey has already told me I'm going to be in here for a week to make sure that there aren't anymore side effects."_

_That sobered them up really quickly. "But that means you'll miss your chance to play against Hufflepuff this weekend!" Ron's outcry was the basic mood of the entire group minus Hermione._

"_Not to mention all of your classes."_

"_HERMIONE! How can you be thinking about classes when Ginny is going to be missing Quidditch!?"_

_Harry leaned over towards the rest of the Marauders, who had slowly backed away from the pair. "Ten says that the fight lasts the rest of the night."_

"_No bet Harry." Neville eyed the pair again. "But I say that during one of these fights they start snogging."_

"_Do we hear-"_

"_A bet about our little Ronnikins?"_

"_I say they last until the end of the year." This from Neville again. "I put five Galleons on it."_

_Fred and George conversed for a few seconds and said. "We'll take that bet, and say they last until the end of fourth year. Ten Galleons, five from both of us, if you are proven correct."_

"_And I say both of them are to thick-headed to admit it without a life-threatening situation, no matter the year." Snape pulled five Galleons from his pocket and added it to the pile. _

"_I don't know them well enough to make a bet, so I'll stay out of it and hold the money." Sirius reached for the money to put in his pockets, but Remus stopped him._

"_And I'll make sure the idiot doesn't spend it all."_

"_I have to agree with Professor Snape. But I'll add that it is either a life threatening situation or one of them gets involved in another relationship first that causes it." Ginny added hers to the pile, and then laid back against the pillows, resting._

"_I say you are all wrong and they will get together before the Quidditch final." This caused the rest of them to turn and look at Harry in astonishment. "What?"_

"_Harry, are you nuts?"_

"_No, I know exactly what I'm doing. In fact, I'm so sure that if I lose, I'll double the pot to the winner."_

"_We accept-"_

"_Your generous offer, Mr. Hunter" The twins practically had Galleons in their eyes as they saw the money. _

"_Right then, that's thirty to Harry if he wins, and sixty to anyone else. May the best man, or woman," here Sirius looked over at Ginny, "win."_

_End Flashback_

Harry cut off his musings as he rolled under an incoming Bludger. "POTTER! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Harry ignored Oliver's frantic calls, and dived straight at Neville. He smirked as he realized that Neville was the one that had hit the Bludger at him. Neville's face went white, thinking Harry was about to ram him, when he reached out and grabbed something, stopping a foot away from Neville. "Sorry Nev; didn't mean to scare you…too much." With that, Harry turned around and handed the Snitch to Oliver so that he could release it again.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

It was breakfast Friday morning when the first of the great pranks happened. Someone, probably a Muggleborn, had apparently seen one too many Disney movies. The teachers all took the form of a hero or villain, and the choices were oddly suited. Added to that, throughout the day, whenever a professor started moving or lecturing, in the background was the theme song associated with the character they were. Harry had serious trouble in Transfiguration as McGonagall was in the form Duchess from _The Aristocats_. Needless to say, people were laughing as the song played in the background.

The day continued to be harder, as apparently, the roles weren't….gender specific. Harry had to control himself heavily when he walked into the potions lab to see Severus Snape, Potions Master, Spy, and fellow time-traveler, dressed as Cruella De Vil. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. And with a muffled "to hell with it," Harry Potter busted out laughing, followed closely by the rest of the class.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

"All right people. I know that this is your first game against another team, but you can do this. We have some of the best talent I have seen here, and although it was supposed to be Ginny seeking, you have to admit we have a great substitute." A round of snickers met this line as the team turned towards the now blushing Harry. "So, let's get out there and show the school that we have the best team in the school and WE ALWAYS WILL!" The team cheered and rushed out onto the field. Harry was the acting Captain on the field, as Wood was not allowed as he was not truly playing. Therefore, it was he that shook Cedric's hand.

"Good luck Potter."

"You too, Cedric." Harry was struck with memories as he shook the older boy's hand. The tournament, the graveyard, a cold voice telling Wormtail to '_kill the spare'…_

Not this time.

Harry made it a point to start working on the DA next year, so that the group would have a better chance, and so that Cedric wouldn't die, despite the fact the rat was in jail, he figured better safe than sorry. As Hooch blew her whistle, he thought back on his time thus far, wondering at the way things seemed to go. His eyes scanned the pitch for any hint of gold as he thought.

Fate, it seemed, had specific things that she would force to happen, no matter the changes Harry made. The attack of the Dementors during the first game of the season, not to mention the other attacks, Fudge trying to save his ass by covering the truth…some things, he guessed, had to happen, but other's had changed, because he DEFINETELY didn't remember a prank war in his first time in third year. Harry's musings were cut short as Cedric began a rapid descent towards the Gryffindor goals. Harry began to follow after him, until he noticed that he couldn't see any speck of gold on Cedric's path at all.

"Nice try Cedric, not this time!" Harry yelled out as he went up, using the time by himself to search for the Snitch.

"And a brilliant attempt at a feint from Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory, yet Potter was able to see through it, and is now using his Firebolt, which coincidentally has an acceleration of-"

"JORDAN! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

"Sorry Professor!"

Harry laughed out loud. Some things, he wouldn't change for the world. The crowd roared as Cedric began to limb back, but Harry noticed something behind him. Unbelievably, the Snitch had appeared right where Cedric had been. Harry dived, gaining following Cedric's path. The crowd screamed, thinking he was diving straight for Cedric. Harry focused on the Snitch, floating directly behind the older boy, drowning out all of the extra noise. He rolled under a Bludger, sent by one of the Hufflepuff Beaters, and continued on his dive. Cedric, seeing no other choice, shoot out of the way, leaving Harry open to catching the Snitch. The stands erupted, and Harry was quickly grabbed in a massive group hug. He had just put them in the lead for the Quidditch cup.

As he landed, he turned towards Cedric, holding out his hand. "Good game mate, you and I should practice together some time."

Cedric was momentarily shocked, before accepting the hand, giving it a good shake. "You got a deal Harry. Just…no more diving at me head on with a broom going over 100 miles per hour, okay?"

"No promises."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

That night at dinner, yet another of the pranks hit. This time, every house table had a puff of smoke appear, settling on them all. After the cloud disappeared, the males found themselves in ballroom dresses, and the females were dressed in armor similar to the teachers from before. Everyone got a good laugh from seeing Fred and George jump up and begin a merry dance with Alicia, and Hagrid having trouble moving due to the corset he had.

As dinner ended, the Gryffindor group headed to the hospital wing to check on Ginny. However, they were not the only ones there. Sitting in a chair, very upset, was Luna Lovegood.

Harry once again thanked whichever of his ancestors had modified that time-turner. Luna was one of his closest friends after fifth year. She was always a little out there, but her statements often times hid a deeper truth. She was very observant, and Harry hoped to gain her as a friend now, rather than later.

"Hey guys. Ron knows her already, but for the rest of you, this is Luna Lovegood."

"Hello." Luna's eyes gazed across the group, looking at each one of them for an instant, before turning back to Harry. "You're Harry Potter."

"Yes, yes I am."

"And you're Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger."

The other two nodded their heads, seemingly surprised that she knew their names. Harry was also surprised, because last time around, she had completely ignored Hermione, but he quickly covered it up. "So, exploding dust bunnies, eh?"

Luna looked down again, before looking back up, her face genuinely distressed. Harry remembered that Luna, while not caring about herself, protected anyone she viewed as a friend with a ferocity that shocked many. Having been the cause of this injury to what had to be one of her few friends, she would probably be very troubled. This was confirmed, when she began explaining rapidly, without any fanciful creatures interjected.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I had it so that they would go off when everyone was practicing a spell besides Professor Flitwick and me. But Ginny came in early to practice and instead of being one for every student-"

Harry cut her off, speaking softly and calmly in order to keep the younger girl from becoming hysterical. "-they all went after Ginny, which was a mistake anyone would make for their first prank. Next time, try to set it up so they go off at a certain time, rather than for a certain event." The group stared at Harry in wonder, as he moved closer to Luna and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny doesn't make friends recklessly. She trusts you, so I trust you, and if you say it was an accident, then I believe it."

Luna turned towards Harry, her already large eyes getting wider. She seemed to collapse as she realized that no one here was blaming her, and started to softly sob. "Th…thank you."

"No problem. Everyone can make a mistake, but that's why a group is better than a single person. Marauders watch each others back, and cover any mistakes we might make. If you want, you could join us, and we could help you."

The group looked on in shock, before Ron spoke up. "Mr. Hunter, Mr. Sly would like to ask you to step over here for a moment."

Harry followed, knowing where this was going. "Mr. Hunter shall gladly listen."

"Mr. Sly would like to know just what the hell Mr. Hunter is playing at. All Maraudering aside Harry, Luna hurt Ginny. It was an accident yes, but she still did. So why are you asking her to join up with us?"

"Because Ron, from what I can see, Luna is a very lonely, if a bit odd girl. She tries to cover it up, but her eyes give it away. I had those eyes for all of my life that I can remember before I got my Hogwarts letter. She needs friends; and who better than those that already are connected to her, even if by another person? Like I said, Ginny trusts her, I trust Ginny. Therefore, Luna is invited. Plus, if you're still undecided, think of it this way. What happens when no one catches her mistake next time, and something worse happens? This way, we can keep an eye on her, helping her and keeping others safe."

Ron looked at Harry, before nodding slightly, before getting a mysteriously glint in his eye. "Mr. Sly agrees with Mr. Hunter, and wonders what the newest Marauder's name shall be?"

"Mr. Hunter agrees with Mr. Sly, and thinks that they have been gone long enough."

Harry and Ron approached, both nodding to the others to show they had agreed. Hermione and Neville both shook their heads, knowing that if Ron agreed with Harry, then they probably would as well. They talked for a while, before Harry pulled a shrunken case from his pocket. He resized it, and pulled out his guitar, softly fingering the chords as the group stopped talking to listen. Realizing he had their attention, Harry decided to sing something, a song he had written in the other time-line, around the time the group before him had stared training.

"

Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise - it's the place I call home  
The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me

Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here  
And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I will always...always return"

**A/N Mark 2: Harry has made his plans, and everything is starting to come together. Next time we have the final pranks, along with the winner of the prank war, and I once again apologize for my car accident-caused absence.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	6. Chapter 6: The Winner Is

**A/N: Well, my suspension is over, I have fully recovered, and I am BACK BABY! Blame this long absence on FFn guys and gals. If any of you read my one-shot I posted a little while ago, you know what the deal was. Anyway, I am back, and this story is FINISHED being written, if not posted! I plan on posting the remaining four chapters once i get a new beta. IamSiriusGirl did a great job while she could, unfortunately, real life has intervened in the form of college, so that takes priority. I will still take her advice, but i need someone else who can check for grammar and spelling errors, so I am hoping that one of YOU will be up to the task. just sned me a message saying you are interested, or better yet, proff-read this chapter and then send me an email. **

**Also, while I am waiting on a new beta, i am starting a new story for NaNoWriMo, an HP/SG1 crossover. Now, don't get me wrong, I love this story, and its AWESOME fan-base, but I feel the need to expand my horizons into some of my other stories. If you have seen my Preludes, or checked my profile, you know I have ideas for pure HP stories, crossovers, and Non-HP works that I want to try my hand at. Using NaNoWriMo to get back into the swing of things seemed like a good idea.**

**Also, I re-read both knightblazer's and my stories to get them fresh in my head, and discovered I had neglected a few things, which I hope this chapter explains and/or covers for, such as his three pets/familiars and his Beastspeaker ability. Only explanation for that is...I goofed. Sorry all. But I did get a good comment from a reader that has helped me get things together, so I have decided exactly what this story is going to have, what will be removed, and what some of the items found in both stories will be used for. **

**Now, in other news, I have decided NOT to include any challenges in my chapters anymore, as a bulk of my reviews were challenge answers, rater than actual reviews. My writing style as also changed somewhat, as have my plans for this story and its sequels. I had a few chapters for the next story in the TTB Saga already written out, when I was struck with a new idea which required a re-write of the following chapters and made the material I had written for the next arc irrelevant.**

**One last request, then on to the story. If you wouldn't mind, could you head to my profile and check out my latest one-shot, "****Harry Potter and the Memories of a Guardian****"? I don't normally ask this, but that piece was a bit of an unusual one for me, and I wanted to get some opinions on it from you guys.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter 6: The Winner is...

Harry sighed as recovered in the shower after he finished his latest workout. He was feeling tired, and even though it was near curfew, he had many other things to do tonight before he could get to sleep. Nothing time-critical, thankfully, with Wormtail in prison, but they needed to be done anyway. After getting dressed again, he pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket before stepping out of the Room of Requirement. The workouts in the mornings with his friends were good, but some of them were still not up to his version of a full workout, so he had started to come here at least 3 times a week to get one in. Noticing the time, he walked to the end of the corridor, pulled something out of shirt, and moved it in a circle, before disappearing with no sound at all. Unknown to him, a pair of eyes were following his every move, and narrowing in suspicion as he disappeared...

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry and Sirius were talking quietly while Remus and Sever worked on the newest batch of potions for the Marauders latest prank. After all, just because they sponsored the prank war, didn't mean they couldn't spread a little mayhem themselves, now did it?

"Any idea as to how to finish off the last part of the prank war, Harry?"

"A few Padfoot. Not sure yet if any of them will work."

"You could always tr-"

"For the last time, NO! I will not call in the French All-Veela gymnastics team to be our unbiased judges, no matter that Dad made a large contribution to their team he never cashed in on!"

"Aw..."

Severus looked up at the two clowning people he had come to call friend. "Would you blithering dunder-heads kindly shut your mouths before I silence you both? This potion is delicate!" Friends or not, they should know better than to make too much noise when he was making a potion.

"Sorry Sever."

"What he said."

With a sigh, Severus went back to his work, careful to hide the smile he had from everyone, Lupin included. He had to keep up appearances after all.

Harry smiled to himself, before taking another drink from the fire-whiskey Sirius had supplied. It tasted slightly different tonight, he wasn't sure what, but he knew the flavor...

The cup feel out of his hands, and Sirius, who had been waiting on it, caught it before it broke on the ground. "He's out you two."

Remus and Severus looked up, before straightening their backs where they had been leaning over the cauldron. "That took a while. Are you sure he needed this Severus?"

"Yes." The was a note of resigned finality to his tone, one which Sirius and Remus had never heard before. "You didn't see how exhausted he looked after stepping out of the Room. He did the same thing in the war in the alternate future. He worked himself nearly to death, hardly getting any sleep. He felt he had to, he needed to train, study how to defeat Voldemort, work on the Dragon's Fire Curse, and still maintain the illusion that even with all of his extra work, he had the ability to have fun and keep the morale of the troops up."

"But we haven't seen him training, outside of what he does with his friends in the trunks..." Sirius stopped, as he pulled out a small hour-glass from the front of Harry's robes. "Bloody Hell! When did he get a Time-Turner?"

"More than likely over last summer. He had a few days in Diagon without supervision, he could have easily bribed the Goblins into stretching the rules and allowing him to get this from the Potter Family Vault. I remember him telling me once, the one he used to bring us back was only one of five in the vault. The other four were normal Time-Turners, as this appears to be."

"So you are saying he has been using that thing over and over, to get in more time to train?" Remus studied the magic artifact closely, almost as intrigued with the item as with Severus' story. "But why? He caught Peter. The war shouldn't be able to start again."

"I can answer that." Sirius spoke softly now, in a way that made the other two take notice of his seriousness. "He's afraid."

"Of what?"

"That no matter what he does, he can't change history. That's the point of several of the things he has been doing. He told me a couple of days ago, that some of the events from the previous time-line still happened, despite the fact that he had changed the circumstances that had lead up to them. That's one of the reasons, I think, he is embracing this prank war so heavily. This is his way of proving to himself that things CAN change."

The three men sat together in silence for a while, lost in their thoughts about their sleeping friend/child/nephew. Harry slept on, a small smile on his face, before the men reached an unspoken agreement. Remus and Sirius took Harry out of the room, leaving Snape to finish off the potion. They knew he could do it, and Harry needed a good-nights sleep.

"Good night Mr. Slick. Mr. Padfoot looks forward to seeing the effects tomorrow. And Snape...I don't know if I ever told you, but...I am sorry. For everything."

"Good night, Mr. Padfoot. And thank you."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry stretched his arms above his head, before stopping and recalling last nights events. From what he remembered, and from half-heard conversations as he drifted off into sleep...

"I aught to prank the holy hell out of all three of them."

"Whose that?" Harry jumped slightly before recognizing Ron's voice. "You look like you had a good nights sleep, ready to go?"

"No one important. Sirius, Remus, and Sever decided I needed more sleep, so I think they put some Dream-less Sleep Potion in my drink last night. And give me a minute, I'll meet you down in the trunk."

"Okay, the girls are already down there, so you don't have to worry about them coming in on you when you are changing." Ron's face took on a slight shade of pink, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion of what exactly had brought that particular statement on. "See you in a few."

Harry sat there for a minute, before standing, getting dressed, and walking to the window. With the addition of so many people to the training, it had become a rule that the first person awake cast a few silencing charms over Dean and Seamus' beds before they woke the others and went down. With so many people wanting to run the obstacle courses, and only one other trunk, they had to get up early, and they didn't want to be rude to their friends by waking them before they wanted to be.

He stood next to the open window, watching the slowly rising sun cast the world into shades of every color imaginable. "Another beautiful sunrise. Let's hope I can kept this place safe enough for everyone to enjoy this sight." He turned around and stepped to the trunk, and stepped down, his resolve firm once again.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry raised his head over the top of the trunk, before turning slightly. "All clear!" He climbed the rest of the way out, followed closely by Neville, then Ron, and eventually, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had all come out. Harry had been slightly surprised when Ginny invited Luna to join them, but he guessed that it was her way of showing the girl that there were no hard feelings. The prank that was going to occur at breakfast today was actually her idea, modified by Hermione and the twins.

"Okay guys, go get ready so we can head down to breakfast, we don't want to cast suspicion on ourselves by not being there."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

The five Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw entered the Great Hall a few minutes later. It turned out that they hadn't needed to rush as much as they had though, as the prank didn't go off for around 15 minutes. When it did, the Great Hall was relatively full, and a large majority of the students got hit. At first, nothing was noticeable, but as the potions in the drinks were consumed by more and more people, things began to happen.

First one person, then the other found themselves speaking in rhyme, then speaking in someone else's voice, then speaking in rhyme with someone else's voice, and the effects kept pilling up. Fred and George called it "The Variation Voicer", and from the gleam in their eyes, Harry was almost positive that he would see a new Wheeze in a few years. Throughout the day at random intervals, a persons voice would either change, or they would be forced to speak in song, rhyme, or Old Shakespeare. The Marauders had all taken the antidote, but for the most part played along, occasionally slipping in a rhyme or Shakespeare line to keep the others guessing.

"Alas, poor Grindelwald, I knew him well..." Harry looked up in surprise as the Headmaster spoke. He was sure that he had told the house-elves to leave the teachers plates alone, so that Sirius, Remus, and Severus wouldn't stand out. He watched as Dumbledore continued to speak, before a slight twinkle in the old man's eye gave him away. _He's not under a potion, he's doing it in purpose!_

After he figured it out, he pointed towards the Headmaster discreetly, and the others soon realized what was happening. Ron looked at the Headmaster, then at the others, then back to the Headmaster, before voicing their shared thought. "Well, he is Dumbledore."

"You mean an old man whose insanity is well known?"

"Like I said. He IS Dumbledore"

**HPHPHPHPHP**

The final day of the Prank War was tomorrow, and everyone was looking forward to the announcement of who would be the winner. Harry stepped up the training in the mornings with the others and cut back on his trips to the Room of Requirement, after a severe dressing down from the three adults in on his secret. Under their advice (read: threats to his life and anatomy), he decided to cut down some and focus on getting the others up to where he remembered them.

Tonight, Harry was outside, spending time with his familiars. Over the last few weeks, he had not really spent a lot of time with them ,so he had decided to take a break and go out with Midnight, already big as a tiger, Jade, and Hedwig. The two avians were in the sky, enjoying a game of aerial tag, while he scratched Midnight around the ears. He was thinking about one of the early pranks from the day, where someone had managed to get the Sorting Hat to stick to Dumbledore's head and shout out his thoughts at random times for the entirety of breakfast and lunch. Although Harry could have done without hearing how Dumbledore was thinking about the brilliant pink and purple set of robes he had commissioned the last weekend, it was an inventive idea to get the Sorting Hat in on the scheme. He continued to scratch Midnights ears, not even moving his hand, letting the cat do the moving for him, when he heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"_Even though he is so large, he is still a cat"_

The unexpected voice startled Harry, before he looked down at his wrist, seeing Seth, the bracelet he had found in the Chamber of Secrets."_You scared me Seth, but you are right, he is indeed, a very large house cat at heart. You have not spoken for a long time, my friend."_

_"I saw no need to, young master."_

_"And now?"_

_"Something I have been contemplating for a while. I believe that you are on the right track towards your goal, but you must use all the resources available to you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You have created a second magical focus, but have you practiced with it? And what of your friends, have you thought of giving them another wand, or any of the weapons you and I talked about in the Chamber?"_

Harry stared down at his hand, the mythril ring having almost been forgotten about after he received the finished product from Ollivander over Christmas. It was powerful, he felt it the few times he had used it before, but he had not actually practiced with it, after he had become so used to his wand. He let the fading light catch the metal, sending it bouncing around the ground as he moved his hand. _"I have been remiss in using everything I can, haven't I?"_

_"In a way master, yes. In others, no. Your friends would have been unable to handle the weapons training, their bodies were simply unused to the physical aspects of it before. However, now that they have been able to keep up with this current level of activity, I believe they can handle the training. And of course, for any that are simply unable or uncomfortable using a sword or one of the other weapons, you have the items to make other magical focuses. And don't forget the Dragon's Claw. It can bind the magical focus to a weapon, those that don't already have one."_

_"Do any from the chamber?"_

_"Yes, master, the glaives, the broadsword, and the quarterstaff all have foci bound to them. However, neither of the curved blades do. And the weapons are not the only advantages you have, master. you have loyal friends, family, and familiars that surround you. Don't forget what they can offer you, and don't think you have to go it alone. That caused my former master to leave Hogwarts, and is, I believe, the source of much of the confusion surrounding the name of Salazar Slytherin to this day."_

_"And I suppose not forgetting my friends and what they offer includes making sure to use the knowledge in a well-meaning bracelet that is not as subtle as it believes itself to be?"_

_"I don't know what you mean master."_

Harry laughed to himself, before looking down at Seth. _"Thank you, you've given me many things to think on."_

_"My pleasure master. I think I am going to take a nap now."_

Harry watched as the bracelet closed its eyes and spoke no more. He was still for a time, long enough for Midnight to notice and turn towards him. **"Speaker, is everything alright? You stopped scratching."**

**"Maybe he got tired of your constant annoying rumble, Midnight." **

**"As if that pathetic excuse for song you spout is any better, Jade." **Harry laughed to himself as the two went at each other again. Sometimes he wondered if it was his fate, to be surrounded by people that constantly sniped and bickered with each other, all the while having those arguments and "discussions" binding them closer together. Ron and Hermione, Severus and Sirius, now Jade and Midnight. He smiled as he felt a weight land on his shoulder, and turned his head to look at his first familiar.

**"Think they will ever stop?" **Hedwig was all for fun and games, but Harry could tell that the antics of the other two exasperated her sometimes.

**"I doubt it old friend, those two like to fight as much as Hermione and Ron. If they weren't completely opposite species I would say they had the hots for each other."**

**"It is amusing, but still, I'm glad they can't mate. One of each of those two is enough, we don't need their spawn running around scaring the other students here." **Harry smiled and thought that it was amusing how, if he compared Jade and Midnight to Ron and Hermione, then Hedwig was most definitely easily compared to him, if the long suffering if slightly amused tone she gave off was any indication.

**"JAAADDDEEE!" **Harry whipped his head around, only to cringe as he saw Midnight do a perfect belly-flop right into the middle of the Lake. Apparently Jade had lifted him up and carried him out over the lake, then dropped him. She was still laughing as the Shadow Tiger climbed back up on to the shore, water dripping from his fur.

**"Have a nice swim?"**The phoenix was rolling on the ground in what could only be hysterics, her song broken and interrupted as she gasped for breath. Harry was surprised that Midnight was not making as big a fuss as usual, until he saw a maniacal gleam in the cats eyes. Realizing what was about to happen by the way the big cat moved, Harry immediately conjured an umbrella. And not a moment to soon as Midnight gave a mighty shake, flinging water everywhere.

Now it was the tiger rolling in laughter, as the phoenix sat dripping in stunned disbelief. **"You...You...AHHH!" **Harry couldn't hold it anymore and began to laugh as well, as the chase was on again between the two. His mind returned to an earlier part of his conversation with Hedwig about the possible offspring of these two, and then gave an involuntary shudder.

**"You know Hedwig, I think you are right. It is a good thing."**

Harry watched his familiars play more, before calling it a night and heading in. After all, tomorrow the Marauders had an announcement to make.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Breakfast in the great hall was rather packed , many students expecting and recovering from some last minute pranks throughout the previous day. As a crack of thunder peeled the sky, the students first looked out the window, to see a bright, sunny day, then all sound ceased as they craned their necks, as the now familiar lightning bolt began to spread words across the ceiling.

_"Greetings and salutations, students of Hogwarts!"_

_"The time has come, at long last, to decide the winners of the First Annual Hogwarts Prank War."_

_"How odd that it was in April?"_

_"Indeed Ms. Talon, but was it odd or perhaps-"_

_"Evil, megalomaniacal planning?"_

_"With you two, I'd say odd"_

_"Thank you Ms. Wise, and if Mr. Para and Mr. Dox would kindly shut their gobs, perhaps we could get on with this?"_

_"Right you are Mr. Slick!"_

_"Indeed Mr. Padfoot. As it is, at the start of this event, we thought to ourselves, how do we make it so that the winner is an unbiased pick?"_

_"And we answered Mr. Moony, by saying, we let the students pick of course!"_

_"Correct Mr. Sly! If you would all turn your attention to the right of the Great Hall main entrance..." _As the eyes turned to the door, people watched as a box was revealed, surrounded by a white line on the ground. It held a stack of parchments, and a small hole in the box to submit a ballot.

_"That, my dear pranksters and prank victims, is the voting box, complete with Age Line that blocks entrance to anyone over 20 years old. Sorry professors, but this is a student contest."_

_"The line also records the image of everyone that crosses it, allowing each person one vote, to make sure no one stuffs the ballot box."_

_"Mr. Sneak, are you accusing the students of cheating?"_

_"Look around Mr. Hunter, what do you think?"_

_"Good point. Anyway, you have until dinner tonight to vote, at which point the final tally will be counted, and the winner announced. You may pick between any one of these three pranks, as determined by us to be the best of the bunch!"_

_"Of course, you may write in another if you choose, but only if you truly believe it was better than the finalists. And those finalists are...__**The Professors of the Round Table!**__" _The ceiling changed to a movie version of the professors dancing, singing, and kicking the plates and drinks all over the table.

_"Next, we have __**The Heroes and Villains of Disney-Hogwarts Style!**__" _Another video, displaying the teachers dressed as the various Disney characters, ending with Snape glaring in full Cruella mock-up

_"And finally, for sheer audacity, __**The Prank that Wasn't!**__ This prank has no video, as it never happened! Or rather, the prank was not as it was portrayed. Everyone heard rumors of pranks that were going to happen on certain days at certain times, or big events that would occur, that never happened. It was a complete fabrication, with the lack of prank being the prank, brilliant, simple, and absolutely effective. Well done!"_

_"Voting starts...NOW!"_

The words disappeared, and students began to leave the hall, some stopping to fill out a ballot, others heading to their common rooms to grab a quill to do so. Harry and his friends voted, then headed out to enjoy the day outside.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Dinner that night was a nervous affair, as people were all expecting an announcement anytime. When there was a crash of thunder, they wasted no time in looking straight up to see the words scrolling across.

_"Thanks to all the students that voted, and if our images were correct, it seems that some found a way around our age line, isn't that right...Headmaster?" _Dumbledore neither confirmed or denied it vocally, merely sitting there with eyes twinkling madly, so everyone assumed that it was in fact, true.

_"As it is, the winner has been decided. Congratulations to...Ms. Jessica Durham, Seventh-year Ravenclaw for __**The Heroes and Villains of Disney-Hogwarts Style!"**_A bag of galleons appeared at the blushing seventh year, who eagerly accepted the money while the rest of the students, and a few professors, clapped politely.

_"We hope you've enjoyed this little diversion, and remember, we said FIRST annual, meaning that next year we expect even better results, so get planning people!"_

The teachers all lost a bit of color at this, as already you could hear excited whispers, as alliances were formed, broken, and remade, planning for the next chance they could have. Harry smiled to himself before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, thinking about how Fate could shove it. He was changing things, and would keep doing so, so that everyone could be happy, free, and most of all, they could live.

**A/N Mark 2: Well, the prank war is over. Sorry if the ending is kinda rushed, but I wanted this part of the story to be over with. it became a monstrosity beyond what I had planned to make it, and honestly, even if I hadn't of been banned, I could have struggled for a while with it. Next chapter, the Quidditch final, an interesting confrontation, and a cliff-hanger. We're closing in on the end folks, hang on tight! **


End file.
